


Watching

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Kline fluff, Jack Kline x Reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Watching

You walked behind Cas and Jack as they headed for the motel sitting area. It was kind of adorable how quickly they connected, and how Cas had immediately taken Jack under his wing. But, Jack seemed to be doing pretty well on his own, even finding all of you a case all by himself. Which led you to your luxurious cowboy getaway. Joy.  
“You can have the couch. I don’t sleep much,” Jack suggested to Cas as they both glanced around the motel room.  
Cas turned to Jack. “I don’t sleep at all.”  
You smiled widely before busting between the two of them and sprinting towards the couch. “Then I call dibs!” You tossed your bag onto the floor before collapsing onto the ancient sofa. “It’s not the Ritz, but it will do,” you joked with a laugh. But, all you were met by were two blank stares. “You two really need to get out more.”  
Again, Jack and Cas just stared at you, both of them looking slightly lost. Typical. You simply ignored them and leaned your head back against the arm of the chair. You had to admit, after several hours of Dean’s obnoxious driving, you were beyond exhausted. Before you could even form another thought, you felt your eyes slowly start to flutter shut. Then, within moments, everything simply faded away.

**

You awoke several hours later to a dimly lit room. The light through the window had dissipated, leaving the window pitch black. You were still dressed in your day clothes, and your pants were beginning to leave marks on your abdomen. Damn, you needed some sweatpants now.   
Swinging your legs over the side of the couch, you turned to the rest of the room. “Holy shit!” you shouted as you nearly jumped out of your skin. You didn’t expect to see Jack sitting right where you left him, still seated in one of the chairs across from you. He simply returned your gaze, his smile instantly washing off his face.  
Jack slowly turned his head to the side. “I-I’m sorry if I startled you.”   
You nodded as you steadied your breathing. “It’s okay, Jack. What are you still doing there? You are free to move around. You know that, right?” You stared over at his still confused look. His light eyes sparkled in the hazy chandelier light as he pursed his lips together.  
“I didn’t want to go anywhere else.” His cheeks reddened a bit as his eyes met yours. “You are so beautiful when you sleep.”  
Your body stiffened at his words. He was watching you sleep? Okay…  
“Um, thanks Jack.” You paused for a moment, trying to find a way to put your next sentence delicately. “You know, Jack, it’s not usually polite to watch someone sleep. It’s—It’s kind of creepy.” Nailed it.  
Jack quickly lowered his head, his eyes widened. Shit. Great job, Y/N. You watched him as he fiddled with his hands, obviously not sure what to say next.   
You suddenly stood from your seat as guilt flowed through you. You weren’t someone who was known for their kind words. Most of the time, you were almost too blunt for your own good. Dean and Sam, and even Cas now accepted your humor most of the time. But, Jack was still learning how to be human, which left him much more vulnerable to the venom of your words.   
You slowly lowered yourself onto the arm of the chair and glanced down at Jack. “I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just meant that people don’t usually watch other people sleep for hours like that.”  
Jack slowly gazed up at you. “I-I saw it in a movie. There was a man who watched the woman he loved sleep beside him. It filled him with so much joy. And that’s how I felt when I saw you.”  
Your heart nearly leapt out of your chest. What the hell was he implying?   
“You find joy in watching me sleep?” you asked, half-jokingly.   
Jack’s cheeks turned the darkest shade of pick you had ever seen. “I just like being around you. My heart races when you’re close to me. I just feel happy. I-I like you a lot.”  
You smiled down at the adorable nephilim. You had to admit, you liked him too. Sure, he had only been in your life for a short while, but there was something about him that simply made you smile.   
“I like you too, Jack.” You didn’t know what else to say. It was the truth.   
Jack smiled up at you for a moment. Then, he suddenly lunged upwards, pressing his lips a little too hard against the edge of your mouth. He pulled away quickly, then glanced down.  
You let out a breathy laugh through your nose as you stared down at him. “Hey, Jack.” He peered back up at you, just as you leaned down and gently placed your lips against his. You held them there for a moment before slowly pulling away. He stared up at you, stunned, with his lips parted slightly. “You can watch me sleep if it makes you happy. Just don’t be creepy about it.”   
Jack nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on yours. You both sat there staring at each other for another moment, before you finally lifted yourself from your seat. You blushed as you headed back to the couch, knowing Jacks eyes were still on you. But, you didn’t mind. Not one bit. To be honest, it made you feel beautiful. And that was something you hoped would last for a long time.


End file.
